Brennan
by Hetali
Summary: After a mysterious serial killing at LIRI leaves Tory and her pack baffled, they decide that they're gonna need more then just their powers. They need the experts.


The screaming of the sirens blare through the LIRI facility. The one night of the year the whole facility is completely unoccupied. The man runs through the now open gates, sprinting into the dead of night

START

"Temperance Brennan, how may I help you?"  
The voice on the other end of the line is high pitched, nervous.  
"Aunt Temp, we need you."  
Bones furrows her brows in confusion.  
"Victoria? What's the problem sweetie?"  
The next few sentences are spoken in such a rush Bones has to strain to understand. Even so, she hardly gets any information out of it, but she does hear one thing. Murder.  
"What? Did you say murder?"  
This time Tory speaks slower.  
"There's been a murder at LIRI. We can't do this alone, we need your team."  
Temp sighs and looks around the lab. They have no case to work on at the moment, and seeing Tory again would be a plus.  
"Ok, I'll tell Booth and Aubrey. We'll be there in an hour."  
And with that, she hangs up the phone. Tory lets out a breath of relief. They won't have to do this alone. Late last night, 4 LIRI employees were murdered. The cameras were out and the only sign of a break in is the record of the siren being set off. Oh and the four dead bodies too. She looks at her pack, nods.  
"She said yes?"  
Shelton asks, tugging at his earlobe, nervous habit. Hi goes to fist bump Ben, gets a slap in the back of the head.  
"Hey!"  
He says, attempting to slap Ben back, and failing miserably, falling on his face. Ben bursts into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Tory stands up, speaking as she does.  
"My Aunt Temp will be here in an hour. That's right, one hour. She's bringing her forensic team and two FBI agents. Behave yourselves."  
Hiram rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever, Mom."  
Tory sighs.  
"I'm serious guys. This is a real murder. Four of my Dad's employees have been killed. We can't do this alone. We need them, which means, we need to keep them here. So Hiram, keep your puns and sarcasm to a minimum."  
He lets out an overdramatic gasp.  
"Puns I can keep in check, but sarcasm? How will I survive? I'll die! Sarcasm is my life blood!"  
Tory scoffs.  
"Ironic."  
She ushers the boys out of the bunker, leading them to _Sewee,_ and back home to wait for Bones.

Tory's stomach erupts into butterflies as she sees the cars driving along Morris' only road.  
"It's them!"  
She screams, violently tapping Hi's shoulder.  
"Calm down girl, aren't you the one telling us to behave ourselves."  
The slow as they reach the town houses, coming to stop. As the forensic team start to exit the car, Hiram has to admit he's kind of excited to meet Bones. Ok, very excited. He'd never let it show though. He hides every emotion other than happiness and occasionally fear. Makes it easier that way.

Temp steps out of her car and looks around the small island. She spots Tory and 3 boys who she assumes are the best friends Tory was talking about. She flicks them a wave, walking over to them.  
"She's coming!"  
Tory whisper shouts. Shelton lets out a laugh.  
"Isn't she your Aunt? You shouldn't be so excited."  
Tory groans.  
"Great Aunt actually, and even so, she's still Temperance Brennan."  
The boys collectively eye roll.  
"Hello Tory. I'm assuming these are your male counterparts."  
She nods, hiding he excitement.  
"Hi Aunt Temp! Yep, this is Hiram, Shelton and Ben."  
She says, pointing to each as she says their name.  
"I've heard a lot about you."  
Temp says. Hi nods.  
"We've heard more about you. She never shuts up."  
Temperance laughs.  
"Anyway, down to business. I've bought my best forensic scientists and FBI agents Seeley Booth and James Aubrey. We'll need to go to the scene imminently."  
Tory looks around and noticing two men in suits coming towards her.  
"Those the FBI agents."  
She asks. Temperance nods. The two men approach and stand next to Bones. One looking serious, the younger one attempting to stifle a smirk.  
"I'm senior agent Booth, this is junior agent Aubrey."  
The taller one says, presenting his badge. Aubrey nods, finally obtaining a somewhat serious face.  
"Nice get up."  
Hiram says, looking the agents up and down.  
Aubrey smiles. He may actually like this kid.  
"Thanks. FBI perks are getting the ladies."  
Hiram lifts his brows.  
"You wear every day, defeats the purpose. For you, wearing everyday clothes will attract the ladies. For me? Well anything I wear makes women go weak at the knees."  
Aubrey snorts, rolling his eyes. Who knew he shared his humour with a kid.


End file.
